fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Archive 1 New Day Finally got all of this archived, now I can start fresh Phantombeast (talk) 23:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Le Storyline I've got some time right now to talk about the storyline Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) let's see I was going to be using Suekko Chitose and Maria Shields was thinking of using Dalv (but we couldn't figure out how to get him involved), shouldn't use Tenjin & Dalv (would pretty much be copying Hellsing) how about Sterk Fenrisúlfur & Bijou de la Zoé? Sterk travels Earth Land looking for fights & Bijou follows him around (maybe Sterk heard something about powerful mages at Ito Academy & came to check it out) I do still need to finish 1 or both of them (idr) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) alright, so which two are being chased by Tenjin? I wouldn't think that Maria would be on the Shadow Broker hit list (maybe capture & attempt to recruit for her blade), then again in order to become the master of the sword you have to kill the current wielder Suekko hasn't betrayed the Organization (yet - he might eventually, but not yet) & my other two, Sterk and Bijou, are wanderers who probably aren't even on the Broker radar (after this they might be) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) so someone's managed to observe Suekko doing business for the Organization, Tenjin chases them & somehow loses them around Ito Academy but who manages to see the trade? Sterk & Bijou might've (if the trade involved something of considerable magical power it would've drawn Sterk) - I think this would be the most likely scenario Maria (if I remember right) has some shitty luck & could've accidentally wandered into the trade - less likely & Maria could probably already be hiding out around Ito Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) alright then, powerful item trade involving Suekko, The Collector (via lacrima) & Tenjin draw the attention of Sterk & Bijou the thing is Sterk likes to fight, he would want to fight Tenjin (though I think I can get Bijou to talk him out of it and run) they manage to loose Tenjin (they think, let's have it so as The Collector calls him off since they're going to end up at Ito Academy?) we're pretty much set to get the story started, one of us just needs to start it Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) alright & the characters I'm using: Suekko Chitose Maria Shields Sterk Fenrisúlfur & Bijou de la Zoé plus Tenjin Zulfiqar for his bit at the beginning Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:03, March 11, 2013 (UTC) don't worry about it, I got pretty busy right after that last message I'll get the story going as soon as I think of how to start it & what to call the first chapter I'll also see what I can do about getting both our names on the thing (probably'll need to add two of those templates at the top) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) alright, The Hunt has begun Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking you could go backwards a little and write about the transaction that was going on up to when Sterk and Bijou walk in on it and the order is given to hunt them down, then we follow that until The Collector calls Tenjin off as they're reaching Ito Academy Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) alright, do what you think you need to do to help you keep the story moving (try not to change too much, lol) just so you know if I change anything it is probably some spelling or grammar mistake & some continuation error one of us made hopefully this will end as a good story Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC)l lol, yeah sorry bout that I'll try to leave things more open for you to expand on next time Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) nah, looks good, just some minor grammar/spelling things & I added another link (to The Collector, no real reason not to if any of the readers know how Shadow Broker works with transactions) if you want to continue, I suppose next we could do an intro to your chars @ Ito Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) aye, & same to u Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) hey, who is Tsunade's guest? I was thinking it'd be Maria, but I don't know if you had something else in mind Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) alright, that sounds like a plan I'll get to it sometime tomorrow I hope (it's getting late where I am, plus I got class tomorrow) ttyl Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) my day's been pretty good, how about urs? I know about it being my turn, I've just been trying to figure out how Maria and Tsunade would be interacting (decided Maria is a former student of Ito, see her History section, and is visiting for whatever reason) and been trying to figure out how to get the story moving without just going "Sterk and Bijou stormed onto the campus etc etc" Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) not your fault, but yeah, that's an option...I might go with that, hopefully I'll get something up before too late today Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) alright, your go I am wondering if we should hop back a bit and talk about the chase (at least until The Collector informs Tenjin where his targets are heading) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I haven't done very many collaboration stories (and the couple I have the other author just kinda moved along at the same pace as me), so I'm used to just kinda chugging along at my pace I will try not to jump ahead again (I won't promise that I won't, cuz I'm not sure that I won't) but I will try to slow myself down in the story again, sorry about that Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:49, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sai I'll notify you if I find anything. Could you tell me where you got the image and I'll start my from there. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 19:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, but you will. Part of my duties is checking formatting. Adding kanji/hiragana/katakana where they should be is oh so necessary.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Added the kanji to her comment page--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) No, as that would simply clutter your page. Now, to help you out, I give you this link which you can use to get a semi-decent interpretation for names that aren't Japanese. The website doesn't give you the BEST, it's just the easiest to use. For actual Japanese, you can try your hand here. It's difficult to use since Japanese isn't easy, but it'll make your articles look better with translations that one I saw earlier on a different user's page. Enjoy--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Good luck.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Storyline I have no objections but I'd like to finish Uso's page and make a page for libra before doing that.Yahoo774 (talk) 00:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I dont think i have but wats an RP.Yahoo774 (talk) 00:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Im afraid i havent done an RP. Yahoo774 (talk) 01:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) okayYahoo774 (talk) 01:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) though it waz partially a joke thanks:)Yahoo774 (talk) 02:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) also who in the canon would you say sai's around equal to for future reference?Yahoo774 (talk) 02:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello I don't believe we have. I'm Uxantro (or Ux-san, or any other variation you might prefer), and I thank you for the compliment. However, I must say that I find my work inadequate compared to yours. I'm actually flattered that you took the time to post on my talk page. Uxantro (talk) 22:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I will admit the only one even close to completion is Hakujona Kogen, though I've backed off him for now to work on Celestial Walker as a whole. I'll admit I've been a nervous as to how my characters would stand up to some others, so your reassurance has really helped me. Uxantro (talk) 01:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll admit that was one thing i was nervous about. the other was the actual quality of my characters, al beit that most of them are incomplete. Uxantro (talk) 02:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, you too. Uxantro (talk) 02:17, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Avatars It shows Black Beetle. What's happening happens alot to me. Just refresh the browser a few times, that usually fixes it. Nothing is wrong with wiki, so no need to worry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I see, well, it happens. You might have to wait it out for a bit if the few refreshes don't work. It can be annoying at times, but it's no big deal. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Just wait it out, and you're welcome. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC)